Alex and Jessie
by izzalovesselena
Summary: spin off of wowp
1. Alex and Jessie promo

Alex

and

Jessie

characters

Alex as (Selena Gomez)

Jessie as (Debby Ryan)

Destiny as (miranda cosgrove)

Harper as (Jenifer stone)

Britney as (Eli gillies)

katy as (Arianna Grande)

Mason as (Greg)

promo

about: as days go by...after jessie audition... jessie dream finally comes true

jessie: OMG I FINALLY MADE IT YESSSS!

but... she left somthings behind her nanny job... her boyfriend

when that she met Harper and together there were on tv


	2. pilot

pilot:

music

Jessie:im going to audition to be on fancy nancy tv show

Emma: thats amazing go do a good job

(whisper to zuri:or not)

Ravi:go break a leg

Jessie: thanks

(theme song)

After audition...

Jessie: ok now i have to wait for tomorrow to see if i get in

Emma: dont u think u should give up by any chance

everyone: yeah!

but emma

Jessie: no! this is somthing i try to do my whole life and look u guys dont even support me *walks away* (crowd awwwhhh)

(dumdumdininnene)

*Jessie on her bed*

Emma: Jessie can i talk to you?

Jessie: why?

Emma: look im so sorry for not supporting its just that the only reason we said that its because...

Jessie: BECAUSE WHAT!

Emma: because we dont want you to leave ok

Jessie:Look! i dont either but this is my dream and besides u guys are better off without me

Emma: *leaves room*

dununenudunnunenudendendendin

Jessie: (Alarm rings) (gets off bed rubs eyes) OMG my mail

runs* to mail tony: hey jessie jessie HI! *opens it* (screams) I MADE IT

runs kiss tonny

tony:what happen

Jessie:i made it to the fancy nancy tv show

Tony:really thats huge but...

Jessie: but what?

tony: what about us?ur going to leave me i gues then bye jessie

leaves to his office

music

Jessie: packs up *upset* ... loby

tony:so this is it

leaves again

Jessie:goes on taxi never saw them again

airplane *thinks*

Harper: HEY JESSIE

Jessie: hey harper

Harper: why are u so glum?

Jessie: because my boyfreind and the kids they are really mad at me

Harper: but dont be so upset(grabs jessies cheek) (crowd) laughs

we are going to have so much fun so snap out of it cause we are going to have fun

Jessie:YEAHHHH mabye i should stop thinking about it im goiing to have so much fun!

Harper: thats the spirt (tickles jessie)

Jessie: we are going to have so much fun

producer ~Izamar Roman


	3. (meet the crazies)

Alex

and

Jessie episode 2 meet the crazies

music

*Jessie walks in a apartment*Harper walks in*

Haper: well this is it and ur going to meet my friend Alex

Jessie: i cant wait to meet her

(theme song)

Alex walks down the stairs*

Alex:hey Harper (whispers *who this* )

(crowd laughs)

Jessie: hi im jessie

Alex: nice to meet u im Alex

Harper: lets unpack

*Harper and Jessie are unpacking*

*knock on door*

Alex: ill go get it

Mason:hey Alex

Alex:MASON! ur back early

Mason:i new it wasnt going to take long

*Harper and Jessie walks in*

Harper:HEY MASON i want u to meet Jessie

Jessie: hi in weird voice

(crowd laughs)

Mason:hello

Harper:Jessie and i got a part on fancy nacy and we will be together everytime in the show

Mason:thats awsome well i got to go home now

}same time

Alex: thats awsome well let me show u around Jessie

*Jessie and Alex walks out of the apartment*

(music)

*Harper goes next door*knocks*

Destiny: hey Harper

Harper:hey guess what i have a new roommate

Destiny:we cant wait to meet her and guess what Katy and Britney got a part of fancy nancy too!

Harper: thats awsome

*Britney walks in the door* *Katy walks in*

Harper: hey guys

Britney:Hey

} same time

Katy:hey

(crowd laughs)

Destiny:so why are u hear ?

Harper: because Alex went to show our new roommate around los angeles

Destiny:ohhhh

Britney:ohhhh }same time

Katy:ohhhhhh

(crowd laughs)

(music)

*Laughing*open door*

Alex:and i said hey stop that twinky

Alex and Jessie laughs*

*harper walks in*

Jessie: ur funny and thanks for showing me around

Alex: no problem Jessie

Harper: hey u guys

Alex: oh Harper i know for a fact that Jessie is going to be the best roomate EVER

(crowd laughs)

Harper:definitly!

Jessie: HEY HARPER (crowd laughs) lets practice our scene because in 2 weeks we have to go start the first shoot

Harper:wait because first i want to u to meet our apartment buddies

*Harper,Jessie and Alex walks out the house knock doors*

Destiny:come in

Harper:remember the new roommate i said i have well this is Jessie

Destiny:hey Jessie

Britney:hey Jessie } same time

Katy:hey Jessie

(crowd laughs)

Jessie: hello *waves fast*

Alex: i hope we all get along

Harper:we will GROUP HUG!

everybody comes in

Jessie:uhhhhhrrrrrrrrr

(Crowd laughs)

~izamar roman


	4. Alex and Jessie (please forgive)

Alex

and

Jessie

music

Jessie gets out of bed goes brush teeth goes downstairs to the kitchen and then Alex scares her and Jessie falls to the Harper comes and and opens the door to the kitchen and hit Jessie with the door and Jessie said"owwwww"

And then Harper said sorry but, why were you on the floor? and then Jessie said" Alex scared me" and then Alex said"yes i did" (and then she laughs) then Harper said" so Jessie what time should practice?"and then Jessie said"around 3 im going to the mall with Alex do u want to come?" and then harper said"no thanks im going with the apartment buddies." and then Jessie said"ok."

music

Harper goes to the livingroom and said to Jessie"well, im leaving remember be back at 2:50." and then Jessie said"ill be here ok."and Harper goes next door and jessie calls Alex and said"Alex are u ready?''and Alex said"yes coming."Alex comes downstairs and says"are u ready to go?'' and then Jessie says"i was born ready girl." (with a sassy voice)

and so they went to the main lobby and then the door man came and said"Alex whos your friend?" and Alex said"her name is Jessie and she is my new roommate she also made a part on fancy nancy." and then the door man said"thats cool and by the way my name is Jake and i hold doors for people." and Jessie said"thats cool!"(in a flirty voice)

music

Alex and Jessie enters the apartment and then harper screams and says"Jessie YOU SAID U WOULD BE HERE AT 2:50 AND LOOK WHAT TIME IT IS!" and Harper runs looks at the time and says"OMG its 8:50 Alex what should i do?"and Alex says"i think i should apoligize." and Jessie says"no i should do it i promised her and now i have to fix it." and Jessie runs upstairs. Alex runs along with her. Jessie opens the door and says"Harper can i talk look im sorry i wasnt here when you needed me."and Harper said"fine i forgive your apoligy i guess i was a little jealous that you and Alex are always thanging out together."and Jessie said"look if i do hang out with her alot dont mean im not your friend never thing that." and Harper and Jessie hugs and Alex and hugs with them (crowd says awww)

~izamar roman


	5. Alex AND Jessie (Jessie finds out)

Alex

AND

Jessie

music

Harper comes in the hallway and has a drum set and made noises and then Alex and Jessie comes out and Alex yells"stop Harper!" she didnt stop and Alex comes and grabs the stick and throws it. Jessie said"what is it its 6:00 in the morning"in a winey tune and then harper said"Jessie we have to go to the studio remember?" and then Alex made a were noise (crowd laughs) and then Alex went back to her room and then Jessie said" ohhhhhh isnt that on friday its wensday!" and then Harper said"i know i just wanted Alex to go back to sleep so me and you should hang out at Katy's apartment and then Jessie said"at 6:00 in the morning?"(crowd laughs)"fine but im might fall back asleep" and then Jessie said" why dont you want Alex?" and then Harper said" cause shes not going to stay there shes going to grab you and go to the mall together without me" and then Jessie said"ohhhhhh"

MUSIC

Jessie and Harper knocked and then Katy said"come in apartment buddies and then Katy,Britney,and Destiney said hi (crowd laughs) and then Harper said"lets first go to the mall and buy clothes for me and Jessie's Fancy Nancy show cause remember they cant buy the clothes"then Destiney,Katy,and Britney said "kk" in silly tune (crowd laughs)

MUSIC

Alex comes out her room and goes down the stairs and call out"Harperrrrrr Jessieeeeeee"silly like tune (crowd laughs)goes to the kitchen grabs milk from refriguator and drinks with no cup (crowd laughs)Alex flashes on clothes and then went next door and knocked no answer and then Alex said" hellooooooo" and then Alex flashes in to the mall in a hiden spot. when she came out the hiden spot she found Harper Jessie and the 3 apartment buddies in the fancy clothes spot she ran over there and hid and looked (camera aim at Harper and Jessie and the 3 apartment buddies) and then Harper said"hey what about this remeber Jessie we have to mach we are the twins in it" and then Jessie said" kk" in a sad tune and then Harper said"whats wrong" and then Jessie said" i feel bad Alex should of came" and then Harper said"look shes probably still sleeping the only thimg she looks for is the bed and food"(crowd laughs) and then Alex comes out said"well you thought wrong how could you guys i thought we were buddies or friends " and then Alex runs out the fancy clothes spot ( crowd says awww) and then Alex hid and flashes away.

MUSIC

Harper and Jessie and the 3 apartment buddies went in the apartment buddies apartment and then Jessie said"well i had a good time but im still upset" and then Harper said"i feel so sorry me and Jessie are going to go talk to Alex we will see you tomorrow" and then the apartment Buddies said"byeeeeee" (crowd laughs) Alex is in her room and then Harper and Jessie knocked and said" can we come in?" and then Alex said"whatever" and Harper and Jessie came in and then Jessie said" i told Harper that i wanted you to come and said you were sleeping and wouldnt come out" and then Harper said " and then Alex said" can you exuse me and Harper we have to talk for a minute " and then Alex and Harper came out the room and said"there is another problem i cant hold the secret that im a wizard "Harper said"look tell her but we have to make sure she can keep the secret and not freak out to much" and then Alex agreed Alex and Harper entered Alex's room and then Alex said" hey Jessie can you keep secrets?" and then Jessie said"yes i kept alot of secrets" and then Alex said well this is a big secret and you cant tell nobody ok?" and then Jessie said"ok" and then Alex in fright said" im... a...im a wizard" and then Jessie said" wow really thats so cool but i need proof" and then Alex took out her wand and made a spell and then Alex walked threw the wall and back and then Jessie said"wooooohhh" and then Alex and Harper laughed and then Alex said" look also my boyfriend Mason is a warewolf" and then Jessie said" wow did Harper knew about it" and then Alex said" she knew since i still lived with my parents" and then Jessie laughed (crowd laughs) and then Alex Jessie and Harper Fashed to the mall and then Alex said" who wants something to eat?" and then Jessie and Harper said" yes im starving" (crowd laughs)

~izamar


	6. Alex AND Jessie (H and J are so teenish)

Alex

AND

Jessie guess star David Henrie and Jake T. Austin

MUSIC

Alex flashes in the living room and startled Jessie and then Jessie said"Woah Alex how many times did i tell you not to flash in behind me?" and then Alex said"well, you knew i was a wizard for a week so 7times"(crowd laughs) and then Jessie said"so what do you want to do today?" and then Alex said"first i want you to meet my brothers" and then Jessie said"hi im Jessie and you?" and then somone said"hello Jessie im Justin Russo the professor of the wizards" and then somone said"and im Max Alex 's Little wierdo brother" (crowd laughs) and then Jessie said"well its nice to meet you guys , wait were are your parents?" and then Alex said"they cant come they live in New York and my parents arent wizards my dad was though" and then Jessie said"huh!" (crowd laughs)

Theme Song

MUSIC

Harper gets up with messy hair comes down the stairs and said" hey Jessie we have to go im done but my hair" and then Jessie said"finish your hair in the taxi" and then Alex enters and said" what you guys still ride taxi's your famous you should have a limo" and then Jessie said"oh we're not millionares yet we have to get paid first" and then Alex said" i can get a limo for you guys" and then Harper said" no! we want to earn it not get it by your powers" and then Alex said" oookkkk" and then went back to the kitchen and then Harper and Jessie went out the door down the stairs and then got stopped by the the door man Jake and Jessie said"hey Jake!" (flirty voice) (crowd laughs) and then Jake said"hey Jessie so were you going?'' and then Jessie said" to the Fancy Nancy show" (flirty voice but shy tune) (crowd laughs) and then Harper said" come on Jessie we have to go bye Jake" and then Jessie said" bye Jake" (shy tune and flirty) (crowd laughs)

MUSIC

Jessie and Harper came back and then saw Alex with Mason in the couch watching a movie and then Harper whispered to Jessie" i forgot Alex told me she had a date with Mason" and then Jessie said" oh yea" and they both tiptoed upstairs to Harper's room and then they entered Harper's room and then Jessie said"so what should we do wi'll they have there date?" and then Harper said"lets... no... oh... no!" (crowd laughs) "oh lets just dress up and do our nails like Teens do" and then Jessie and Harper go on the bed with makeup

MUSIC

Alex at the door with Mason and Mason said"i had a great time with you i love you" and then Alex said" i love you too" and then Mason kissed Alex in the cheek (crowd said aw) and then Mason left. Alex closes the door goes upstairs and then she enters Harpers room and found Harper and Jessie in a dress and with makeup and said" are you guys going out somewere?" and then Harper said" no we are just dressing up and putting makeup on like teenagers do" and then Alex said" oh well do you guys want to come with me to the mall?" and then Jessie and Harper at the same time said" yes

(wierd voice) (crowd laughs)

~izamar


	7. Alex AND Jessie (will Jessie go back)

Alex

AND

Jessie

MUSIC

Alex enters the door and says" im home im home im homeeeeeee" (crowd laughs) and then Jessie and Harper comes down the stairs and Jessie said" Hey Alex what you bring?" and then Alex said" well remember when you guys said you want to try somthing new?" and then Jessie and Harper said" mmmmmhhhhhhhhhh" (crowd laughs) and then Alex said"well i brought somthing from the wizard world" and then Alex brought out somthing and then Harper and Jessie said"ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwww" and then Alex said" this is what Dragons eat green slime soup..." (crowd laughs) "Harper Jessie you want some?" and then Harper and Jessie said with a bad look" noooooo" and then Jessie said" get that out of here my Brain is melting" holding her noose (crowd laughs) and then Alex flashed it out of sight and then Harper said" well what do you want for luch guys?" and then Alex said"i know we should get" and then Alex flashes in a cardboard container with chicken in it and other containers with different types of chicken (crawd sighs) and then Harper said"yes i call the Fried chickeeeeeen" (crowd laughs) Harper runs to it and then Jessie said" i call the Pork one" and then Jessie runs to the counter and sat down next to Harper and Alex.

MUSIC

Alex flashes with Harper and Jessie in a subway station and then Alex said" well this is were i grew up!" and then Jessie said"cool but were are your parents?" and then Alex said" oh there out on vacation in Hawaii... AND THEY COULDNT TAKE US!" (crowd laughs) and then Jessie said" so where is the layer you said you go to the wizard world?" and then Harper said"Jessie your going to be suprised the wizard layer and the wizard worls is so cool" and then Alex Jessie and Harper walk to the kitchen and said well her it is lets open the door and we are in!" amd then Jessie said" umm are you sure we are here this is a vegi cooler" and then Alex said"well not anymore" and she opens the door and then Jessie said"woooooo this is awsome i wish the kids could see this" then Jessie's face went up side down and then she said"the kids i forgot about them i have to go back and apoligize and then Alex said" ok we will flash in later lets just get up be happy and get in to the wizard world" and then Jessie said"NO i want to see them we can go a different day" and then Harper said" yeah Alex lets fash in to the kids apartment and let her apoligize" and then Alex said" ok fine" and then she waves her wand

MUSIC

Alex Jessie and Harper flashed in the Movie theater at the kids apartment and then Jessie said" can we be invisable so they cant see us" and then Alex said"yeah sure" flashes wand they are invisable and then Jessie said" ok lets walk around slowly" they walk and they find nobody in the living room and then Harper said" woooo this is a huge apartment" and then Jessie said" shhhhh yeah yeah its huge lets focus" and then they enter the kitchen then they hear laughing and then Jessie said" what they have a knew nanny" (crowd sighs) and then a little girl said"wow you are so funny your my favorite nanny in the world" and the little hugs the nanny and then 3 more kids walked in and they were sad and then Jessie said" are they said because of me?" and then Harper said" lets see" then one of the girl that walked in said" i miss my phone it broke after Jessie left" and then one of the boys said" i miss Jessie she was the Hottest nanny around now we have an old nanny again and then onther boy said" im sad beacuse mrs kipling isnt talking to me anymore just because Jessie left he misses Jessie" and then Jessie sighs and said" see they dont miss me but Luke is the only one that does Alex make me visable in the lobby and then Alex flashed Jessie to the lobby and then Tony comes out and said" oh hi Jessie" and then Jessie said" uh hi Tony and then Tony said" what are you doing here?" and then Jessie said"i just wanted to come and apoligize to you and the kids" and then Tony said" dont bother cause they found a new Nanny and they havent talked about you not even one thing" and then Jessie said" uh so then nevermind then mabye i should go" Jessie walks out and then Tony said" wait Jessie i didnt mean what i said the Rosss talk about you all the time they miss you jessie please dont do this to the kids Luke is the most one that misses you" and then Jessie said"look i already have a career and i dont want to quit now so bye Tony and then Alex and Harper flashes out side and then Alex said" so how did it go?" and then Jessie said i didnt go up Tony talked to me and said that they miss me but they moved on but im happy" and then Harper said"why?" and then Jessie said" because i am with some amazing friends" (crowd aww) and then Alex said" well this went well lets go home" and then Alex Harper and Jessie flashes out

MUISC

izamarroman


End file.
